loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sena
This article, Sena, is the rigtful property of Patrysia181. Please do not use without her permission. 'Sena '''is an Elf Assassin-Tracker Adventure in the Elder Tale world. He is the former member of DOLLARs, a guild that disbanded mere hours after the Catastrophe struck. Apperance Sena has short, fluffy dirty-blond hair and blood-red piercing eyes. He's short for his age, only coming up to around 165cm in height, but he is fairly lithe and toned. He has a tendency to wear a black zipless hoodie over whatever clothes he has on. His short stature and overlook looks make him out as some sort of angel who came down to earth. Personality At first glance, it seems like Sena is one of those 'social butterfly' type of person, a person who finds himself blooming with social interactions and having a lot of friends. Yet, that's not entirely true. Yes, Sena does enjoy having friends however the teenager is more of a loner-type than a friend-type. He's a tease and a flirt and enjoys flustering both males and females, it gives him immense pleasure seeing both sexes turn red for something he says. He is a bit of a sadist and a yandere and will just as easily slice you open as he is to flash you a smile and it's the reason why he had been given the nickname '''Angel Face Devil '(天使の顔悪魔 Tenshi no kao Akuma). He's scarily smart and many people have been intimated by his knowledge if his sadism didn't push them away. History Prior to the Catastrophe Before the Catastrophy, Sena was a normal nineteen-year-old University student studying criminology at the University of Tokyo. During his childhood, Sena grew up surrounded by many friends yet also apart from them. His scarily high IQ and knowledge of many things pushed people away and this forced Sena to quickly put up walls around himself to stop from being hurt. At the age of fourteen Sena found the MMORPG Elder Tale and easily became immersed in its world. At first, Sena mainly focused on being a solo adventure but he quickly found himself overwhelmed by the system and started looking around for parties or guilds to join. Two years after he started the game, Sena and one of his friends, Kuroh, from the game founded the guild DOLLARs that had a mish-mash of adventures. Over the years leading up to the catastrophe, Sena made a name for himself, both as a solo adventurer as well as a member of DOLLARs. After the Catastrophe Following the Catastrophe, Sena quickly deduced that he was stuck in the game for real and that for the moment, there was no way of going back into the real world. He made his way to the DOLLARs guild hall but found out it was disbanded after he came across some of his former party members who informed him that with their members being scattered over the many cities in the Japanese server and with no way of getting to Akiba there was no point in keeping DOLLARs active. After contacting Kuroh, who was stuck in the Minami city, Sena became aware of the problem with the Intercity Transport Game and that for the foreseeable future the two of them were separated unless they decided to travel to one of the cities. Finding himself without a Guild or even a party, Sena once more, started adventuring solo, helping newer as well as young adventures in this completely new world that they all found themselves in. Currently, he keeps to himself and only ever joins a party if there is a need for it or if one of his former guild members needs help. At the moment he has no plans of joining up with any guild but he knows that it won't last for long. Relationships Kuroh Kuroh and Sena met very early on in the game, both of them had joined the same party and easily found themselves falling into a comradeship that eventually turned into a real friendship that led the two of them into forming the DOLLARs guild with Kuroh as it's Guild Master and Sena as his Second-In-Command. Their friendship easily formed into a brothership and the two of them, more often than not, could be found going on quests together or enjoying the day at their guild headquarters. Kuroh is one of the handful of people who doesn't find Sena's personality off-putting. Trivia * Sena's face-claim is Kano Shuuya from Kagerou Project.